Les Souvenirs se fanent mais l'Amour reste
by MiniiUnicorn
Summary: Après les événements de Washington, Steve retrouve celui qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier.
1. Retrouvailles

**Pourtant y'a bien pire que mourir, y'a vivre sans toi…**

 **Renaud, Boucan d'enfer.**

 **Les souvenirs se fanent mais l'Amour reste.**

 _Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles_

Le musée était noir de monde, des familles entières se pressaient pour découvrir la transformation de Steven Rogers. Le flash des appareils photos crépitait et parmi eux, déambulait un homme, silencieux. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux visiteurs et ces derniers ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Cette silhouette vint directement devant le monument dédié à James Buchanan Barnes. Il pouvait lire deux dates : celle de sa naissance et celle de sa soit disant mort. Car cet homme gravé dans le verre, c'était lui. Et pourtant, il ne se souvenait de rien. Ses yeux parcouraient les informations qui narraient sa vie passée dont il ne se souvenait pas. Pourtant cet homme qu'il avait combattu et sauvé de la noyade, le hantait. Il se disait être son ami, mais il ne se souvenait de rien, hormis la solitude et le froid. Cependant, une phrase l'avait ébranlé.

"I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

Cette phrase avait déclenché une vague de souvenirs. De simples bribes mais suffisamment pour le chambouler.

 _Flashback_

La mission du Soldat de l'Hiver touchait à son terme. Il allait achever sa cible quand le Captain lui dit, dans un ultime murmure

"Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

Il fut arrêté en pleine action, comme si ces simples mots l'avaient transpercé de part en part. Réveillant chaque cellule anesthésiée par le brainwashing. Et lorsque la plate-forme de verre se brisa, le blond chuta, inconscient, et percuta lourdement la surface de l'eau avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs du lac.

L'eau était froide, trouble. Bucky avait du mal à se repérer mais il distingua le corps de Steve. Et de sa main d'acier, il le saisit avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui insufflant le peu d'air qu'il lui restait. Il remonta à la surface, ce corps inanimé avant de le traîner sur la berge. Puis rassuré de voir la vie reprendre possession du corps, il disparut. Sans un mot. Sans un regard en arrière. La tête remplie de questions.

 _Fin Flashback_

HYDRA avait été détruit et il avait besoin de réponses. Qui était-il réellement et que représentait le Captain Rogers pour lui ? Le musée n'éclairait qu'une partie de son passé et il restait tant de zones d'ombres. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rencontrer Rogers et le faire parler. Quitte à utiliser la force. Il baissa la tête cachant son visage derrière la visière de sa casquette, avant de s'éclipser, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui.

Plusieurs mois étaient passé depuis ces évènements et la recherche de Bucky n'avait aboutit à rien, malgré le dossier de Natasha. Dépité, Steve avait regagné Washington, le moral bien bas.

Assis dans son canapé devant un match de base-ball qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment et la tête plongée dans ses souvenirs, il pensait à Bucky. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, jamais il n'aurait pu. La perte de son meilleur ami l'avait profondément affecté et durant les jours qui avaient suivi, il s'était muré dans un silence où son sourire s'était effacé et son regard voilé. Il avait vraiment souffert de son absence et le retrouver soixante dix ans plus tard, c'était comme se prendre une gifle en plein visage. La sonnerie stridente le fit revenir brusquement à la réalité, puis il se souvint qu'on lui avait proposé de sortir boire un verre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Sam ainsi que Maria pénétrèrent dans son appartement et attendirent que le blond finisse de se préparer. La brunette fit courir son regard dans l'appartement et tomba sur un dossier, ouvert sur la table de bois. C'était le dossier de Kiev. Les coins de la photo montrant James cryogénisé étaient abîmés signe qu'on l'avait souvent manipulé et la petite photo avait tout simplement disparu. Maria voulue s'approcher un peu plus mais le raclement de gorge de Sam, l'informa du retour de Steve.

La bande d'amis retrouvèrent leur bar habituel et regagnèrent leur table attitrée. Malgré le sourire qu'il affichait, Steve n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient à la recherche de Bucky, malgré toute l'énergie qu'ils déployaient, ils n'avançaient pas et ça le rendait fou. Sam et Maria savaient que cette traque l'obsédé mais aucun n'imaginait ce qu'il représentait pour Steve. La soirée continua paisiblement, où chacun raconta des anecdotes sur son enfance, ses missions passées, les Avengers.

Il était tard quand Steve regagna son appartement. Il avait passé une bonne soirée et ils avaient réussi à lui ôter Bucky de l'esprit. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans son studio, la première chose qu'il vit, fut le rideau onduler au grès du vent sous les rayons de la lune. La fenêtre était entrouverte. Quelqu'un était entré chez lui. Steve observa silencieusement son appartement et vit avec effroi que le dossier de Bucky avait disparu. Aux aguets, il resta sur ses gardes, regrettant son bouclier qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Dans le coin le plus sombre de son salon, une silhouette attendait calmement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Steve.

\- Qui sommes-nous réellement ?, lui répondit la silhouette avant de jeter un dossier sur la table devant lui.

Le regard de Rogers ne s'attarda pas sur le dossier, il avait reconnu la couverture mais cette voix, il la connaissait. Elle était grave et avait un timbre de voix qu'il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille.

\- Bucky.. souffla le Captain.

Il n'en revenait pas, après toutes ces heures de recherche, il le retrouvait enfin. Au dernier endroit auquel il aurait pensé : son appartement. Une joie intense l'envahie, mais il devina que Bucky était là pour une raison bien précise : obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Et le Captain ignorait par quoi commencer. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à l'homme de l'ombre avant qu'il ne brise le silence, de longues minutes plus tard.

\- Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes, né en 1917. On se connaît depuis l'enfance car tu habitais le même quartier de Brooklyn. Tes parents sont décédés. Ta mère quand tu étais jeune et ton père lors d'un entraînement militaire. Nous avons grandi ensemble et tu étais mon meilleur ami. C'était toujours Bucky et Steve, Steve et Bucky. Inséparables. Tu m'as toujours aidé, protégé. Mon ange gardien en quelque sorte. Tu m'as soutenu jusqu'au bout, sans faillir. Et malgré le sérum, tu étais toujours là pour moi. Mon bras droit, l'homme de confiance. Tu étais, fort, courageux et tu te battais avec honneur. Mais lors d'une mission pour intercepter Zola… Je n'ai pas su te protéger et… tu… tu as chuté dans un ravin. La probabilité que tu sois encore en vie était nulle, totalement nulle. J'ai culpabilisé de t'avoir embarqué avec moi et la tristesse de t'avoir perdu m'a hanté durant les jours, les mois qui ont suivi. Ta perte m'a détruit de l'intérieur et durant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, raconta le blond avec émotion.

Quand Steve termina son monologue, le silence reprit sa place. Oppressant. Aucun des deux ne bougea et Rogers osait à peine respirer. Puis le soldat se leva et sorti de l'ombre avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient un court instant, montrant son visage fermé, encadré par ses longs cheveux châtain, puis il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais au moment de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Steve pour ensuite, sauter dans le vide. Sans un mot. Le blond qui n'avait rien vu venir, se précipita à la fenêtre mais Bucky avait déjà disparu. Cette rencontre incongrue avait réveillé la même douleur qu'il avait éprouvé lors de sa perte. Vive, incontrôlable et puissante. Toutes ses émotions qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de lui, remontèrent, alimentant sa culpabilité.

La nuit avait retiré son manteau pour faire place à l'astre brûlant. Quelques morceaux de coton voletaient dans ce ciel rougeoyant qui se reflétait sur l'eau. Bucky était là, assis sur les marches du Lincoln Memorial. Il se remémorait les paroles de Steve. La fureur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il était en colère contre HYDRA, les scientifiques, contre tous ceux qui avaient abusé de lui pour réaliser ces actions meurtrières. La culpabilité l'assaillit brusquement, il avait prit tant de vies pour le compte de quelques fous. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues avant d'atteindre le marbre. Il voulait se racheter mais comment ? Rejoindre le S.H.I.E.L.D ? Mais il n'existait plus. Les Avengers ? Personne ne voudrait de lui, excepté ce Rogers.

Steve…

Décidément, cet homme l'intriguait réellement. Il avait vu dans ses yeux, la sincérité de ses propos mais il avait également décelé une faille, une blessure qui n'avait jamais cicatrisé. Ce mélange d'honnêteté et de fragilité créait en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps : la confiance. Il était décidé à faire des efforts pour le connaître un peu plus. Déterminé, il se leva et quitta les lieux. Il avait tant de choses à découvrir sur lui-même.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Steve était débordé. Tout en étant à la recherche de Bucky, il était parti en mission avec les Avengers et s'était rendu plusieurs fois à New York car Tony cherchait à améliorer son uniforme. Ensemble, ils cherchaient à mettre au point de nouvelles technologies pour contrer leurs futurs ennemis. Et malgré cet emploi du temps chargé, Steve avait trouvé le temps d'aller voir Peggy. L'état de santé de la co-créatrice du S.H.I.E.L.D se dégradait fortement. La maladie était plus importante chaque jour et Steve s'inquiétait. Il essayait de passer chaque jour, profitant de chaque instant avant son départ pour les étoiles.

Tard dans la soirée, le ronronnement de la moto de Steve se fit entendre, il revenait de son entraînement et fila directement sous la douche. Plus tard alors que les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient contre les vitres, la douce mélodie de Cry Me a River d'Ella Fitzgerald résonnait dans l'appartement de Steve, qui à la lueur des bougies regardait de vielles photos. Il y avait bien évidemment Peggy, Howard, plusieurs représentant les Howling Commandos, dont une juste après une mission, dans un bar, hilares. Il y en avait également une, le représentant plus jeune avec sa mère et la dernière le représentait avec Bucky. La seule photo qu'ils avaient faite ensemble. Telle une cape, la nostalgie le recouvrit. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, s'il courait toujours après son passé, où passait-il ses nuits. Assommé par toutes ces questions sans réponses, Steve éteignit les bougies avant de rejoindre son lit où il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

 _Le Captain aimait la quiétude de la nuit, sans l'agitation et l'atmosphère bruyante de la journée. Et en cette nuit d'été, le ciel était particulièrement dégagé, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et rien n'occultait les rayons lunaires. Au détour d'une ruelle sombre, un homme surgit face à lui et pointa son revolver sur le torse du blond. Ce dernier n'eut le temps de se défendre, que l'inconnu tira. Le projectile l'atteint dans l'abdomen. Sonné, il chuta lourdement sur le bitume. Une flasque rouge carmin vint peintre le sol alors que l'individu se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Steve, horrifié, reconnu Bucky. Ce dernier, le visage défiguré par la haine, vint lui murmurer au creux de son oreille :_

 _C'est de ta faute si je suis tombé dans le ravin. C'est de ta faute si je suis devenu une machine de guerre. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais jamais existé._

 _Puis, il pointa le canon sur le front du Captain et tira._

Steve se réveilla en sursaut avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se frotta le visage avant de se retourner dans son lit mais quelque chose attira son attention. Le halo de la lune éclairait timidement la pièce, permettant à Steve de distinguer une silhouette prostrée et complètement trempée. Intrigué, Steve s'approcha prudemment avant de reconnaître son meilleur ami, frissonnant. Il s'accroupit et déposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui à ce contact, releva la tête. Il vit dans son regard un mélange de peur, de haine et d'incompréhension. Il était complètement désorienté, perdu dans un monde qui n'avait cessé de le torturer. Alors avec tendresse, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna silencieusement vers la salle de bain. L'eau coula, s'écrasa contre l'émail de la baignoire, avant d'envelopper le corps frigorifié de Bucky de sa chaleur. Steve s'éclipsa un instant, le laissant se réchauffer. Quand il revint, la chaleur réconfortant du bain avait eu raison de Bucky qui s'était assoupi. Le blond regarda ce visage dénudé de toutes expressions avant de sourire légèrement puis s'éclipsa.

Bucky devait sûrement être affamé et il décida de lui cuisiner quelque chose. Il était en train d'ajouter les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante quand Bucky se présenta dans la cuisine, vêtu de son pantalon de jogging gris et de son t-shirt bleu marine.

\- Tu peux t'installer dans le canapé, fais comme chez toi.. lui indiqua Rogers.

Muré dans un mutisme, Bucky alla s'installer dans le canapé et trouva sur la table basse des photos qui traînaient ici et là. Intrigué, il s'en saisit et observa. Il ne s'attarda pas sur celles dont il ignorait l'identité des personnes mais resta de longues minutes sur celles qui le représentaient et sur celles de Steve. Au vu des regards complices qu'ils s'échangeaient et aux sourires, il pouvait deviner qu'ils avaient été très proches par le passé. Concentré, il ne vit pas le blond arriver et fut surpris quand une assiette de pâtes atterrit sur la table.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Steve lui sourit avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil, il voulut engager la conversation mais de peur de le brusquer, préféra se taire. Il saisit un livre et fit semblant de lire. Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, le brun brisa le silence.

\- Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-il en désignant la photo de Peggy.

\- Peggy Carter, une amie. Elle est la co-créatrice du S.H.I.E.L.D, expliqua le blond légèrement surprit de la tournure de la soirée.

\- Et lui ?, continua le Soldat de l'Hiver en montrant la photo d'Howard

\- Howard Stark, homme d'affaires et ingénieur. C'est lui qui eu l'idée de créer le S.H.I.E.L.D et il était le père de Tony Stark. Tu sais… Iron Man.

Voyant qu'il allait saisir la photo des Howling Commandos, il vint s'installer à côté de lui et lui expliqua.

\- Ce sont les Howling Commandos, que nous avions formé pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il y a Dum Dum Dugan au milieu, Gabe à gauche, Jim juste à coté de lui, James à droite et Jacques à côté de toi, là, en montrant chaque membre du doigt.

Bucky restait silencieux, observant, détaillant les moindres visages de ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Voyant qu'il avait fini, Steve leva son assiette et alla faire la vaisselle pendant que Bucky attrapa une photo avant de s'allonger. Il la détailla longuement avant que la fatigue ne s'empare de lui. A son retour, Rogers s'immobilisa devant le canapé. Il esquissa un sourire face à ce tableau et alla chercher une couverture. Steve déposa doucement le tissu sur ce corps endormi, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur mais lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ses mains, il aperçut un carré blanc. Il le prit et regarda intrigué ; c'était l'unique photo d'eux deux. Il la posa sur la table basse et remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de son ami revenu d'entre les morts. Puis, il rejoignit son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Au petit matin lorsque Steve se leva, Bucky était déjà parti. La couverture était correctement plié sur le canapé et la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer le gazouillis des oiseaux. Il soupira, ferma la fenêtre et se prépara pour son jogging matinal.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, sans le moindre signe de Bucky et Steve commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait partir à sa recherche car il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Le brun le hantait un peu plus chaque jour. Sam lui avait proposé de sortir ce soir, boire un coup entre mec. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un petit bar, le Blue Bar. Steve enfila sa veste en cuir, prit ses clés de moto, ferma son appartement et parti. Le moteur pétarada et il rejoint son ami. Il le retrouva à l'entrée du bar, son éternel sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le bar et commandèrent. Steve avait beaucoup de sympathie pour Le Faucon. Car quoi qu'il arrive cet homme savait lui remonter le moral et surtout il l'avait aidé dans sa traque. Ils profitèrent de cette soirée entre mec pour parler mécanique auto, des séries télé, et des filles. Ils restèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et quand vint le moment de régler l'addition, Steve insista pour payer la part de son ami. Il sortit son vieux porte-feuille en cuir et tendit sa carte de crédit au barman. Laissé ouvert, Sam en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le contenu. Il vit que Steve avait mit une photo. Une petite photo et en y regardant plus attentivement, il reconnut le portrait de James dans son uniforme militaire. C'était la photo du dossier, celle qui avait disparu. Il détourna le regard quand Steve rangea sa carte. Ils se firent une accolade avant de se quitter et de rejoindre leurs appartements.

Quand Steve rentra chez lui, il sentit un courant d'air et il était sur d'avoir fermé les fenêtres avant de sortir. Il crut un instant qu'on l'avait cambriolé avant de tomber sur un Bucky endormi. Il secoua la tête, soulagé de voir que cet abruti était encore en vie. Et comme la dernière fois, il alla chercher une couverture avant de le couvrit. Il resta un moment à contempler ce visage endormi, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire, avant d'aller se coucher. Car le lendemain, Bucky avait de nouveau disparu.

Le blond prit l'habitude de le voir débarquer n'importe quand, n'importe quel jour de la semaine. Il pouvait passer des jours, des semaines sans nouvelles et un soir, le voilà. Et ils restèrent souvent tard dans la nuit, à échanger sur leur histoire commune avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Il savait également que le lendemain matin, le brun quitterait les lieux avant son réveil. Cependant, Bucky ne se montra pas durant un mois entier. Steve ne s'inquiéta pas tout de suite, il pouvait le lendemain ou le surlendemain. Pourtant, il ne vint pas les jours suivants et Steve commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Déterminé à comprendre l'absence de son ami, il prit ses clés et ferma à la va-vite son domicile. Avec sa moto, il parcourut plusieurs blocs mais aucun signe de Bucky. Stoppé par un feu de signalisation, il réfléchissait. Il était anxieux et son moral était au plus bas. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, un accident ou quoi que ce soit, il s'en voudrait. Certes Bucky était un soldat mais l'amnésie dont il souffrait, le rendait instable. Il allait abandonner mais son instinct le poussait à continuer. Le hasard fit qu'il tourna la tête et au travers d'une vitrine, il vit son ami affalé sur la table d'un bar. Un sentiment de soulagement l'assaillit et il vint stationner devant l'enseigne du bar. Il entra et alla directement à la rencontre de son ami. A ses yeux, il comprit qu'il était saoul. Il avait tenté de noyer ses remords dans l'alcool mais malheureusement pour lui, ces derniers savaient nager. Steve lui saisit l'épaule mais n'obtint aucune réaction du brun. Il soupira avant de laisser une liasse de billet sur la table et de lever son meilleur ami. Steve aida le brun à sortir du bar mais à peine, ils atteignirent le trottoir que Bucky s'écroula sur le bitume. La tête basse et les yeux embrumés par les larmes, il ne se souciait de rien. Steve désemparé devant son ami, sorti son portable, composa un numéro avant d'appeler.

\- Allô Sam ? Dis-moi, est ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Est-ce que tu pourrais venir à l'angle de la 7th Street NorthWest et la East Street NorthWest ? Pourquoi…. ? Disons que j'ai un colis à ramener mais je ne peux pas le prendre en moto… Je serais devant le Iron Horse…. Super merci mec. Je te revaudrais ça, à tout de suite.

Sam arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et ensemble, ils s'organisèrent. Sam démarra la moto et s'inséra dans le trafic pendant que Steve héla un taxi et installa Bucky sur la banquette avant de le rejoindre et de donner son adresse. Le brun était dans un état lamentable tant et si bien que Steve, qui s'était assis juste à côté de lui, craignait qu'il ne vomisse dans l'habitable du véhicule. La tête du soldat appuyé contre le dossier, glissa doucement à cause des virages et vint se caler sur l'épaule de Steve. Ce dernier, surprit part ce contact non voulu se figea, se contentant de fixer la route. Quand enfin, il vit la façade de son immeuble, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour le porter jusqu'à son appart, sans ascenseur… Le taxi s'arrêta, déversant ses passagers sur le trottoir. Sam soutint le brun, le temps que Steve régla la course puis ils commencèrent l'ascension de ces quatre étages. Une fois arrivées, ils le déposèrent sur le canapé. Puis Steve proposa à son ami de rester boire une bière mais le portable de Sam bipa, signe qu'il avait reçu un message. Il le lut rapidement avant de répondre au Captain.

\- Non, je ne vais pas pouvoir. On a besoin de moi au centre. Désolé, une prochaine fois.

\- Quand tu veux, s'exclama Steve en lui serrant la main.

Sam quitta l'appartement et le blond se retrouva seul face à un Bucky saoul, affalé sur le canapé. Désemparé par la situation, il hésita sur la marche à suivre mais partit à la recherche d'une bassine. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Bucky avait émergé de son état second et s'était assis, la tête entre les mains, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots. Le blond s'approcha doucement, posa les affaires sur la table et se mit au niveau de Bucky. Le visage de son ami était ravagé par les larmes, le poids de la culpabilité combiné au sentiment d'avoir été utilisé, le détruisaient de l'intérieur. L'alcool avait pulvérisé les murs derrières lesquels il s'était caché durant ces derniers mois, libérant ses gouttes salées remplies de remords. Devant tant de souffrance, Steve ne put que l'enlacer, le laissant épancher son chagrin. Dans sa peine, Bucky oublia sa dignité et sa fierté pour s'accrocher désespérément à Steve, tel un naufragé à une bouée. Le blond sentit le visage de James se nicher dans son cou et perçu les larmes couler contre sa propre peau. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, enlacé l'un à l'autre, oubliant le monde extérieur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis la détresse de James. Les larmes se tarirent et Bucky dans un état second, se décolla de Steve. Le blond voyait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait avec lui, que son esprit était ailleurs et il en profita pour essuyer les sillons que les larmes avaient laissé derrière elles. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir seul sur le canapé, d'autant plus qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il saisit alors la main de Bucky, le leva et l'aida à aller vers l'unique chambre. Le corps de Bucky chuta et vint atterrir lourdement sur le matelas. Le chagrin mêlé à l'alcool l'entraînèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, tandis que Steve déposa la bassine non loin du lit. Avant de se retirer, il observa son ami et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage, puis il quitta la pièce.

Steve assis dans le canapé, s'étira et soupira longuement, dénouant ses muscles. Cette journée riche en émotions l'avait épuisé. Après avoir passé ses vêtements de nuit, le blond hésita sur l'attitude à suivre. Il était gêné de devoir dormir avec son ami contre son accord mais son esprit protecteur lui dictait de rester à ses côtés au cas où quelque chose arrivait. Finalement, Steve s'allongea du côté libre du lit, gardant un espace entre eux. Ses paupières se firent rapidement lourdes et il rejoignit Bucky au pays des Rêves.

En plein milieu de la nuit le Captain fut réveillé par le bruit de sanglots. Émergeant lentement, il fut légèrement désorienté avant de se rappeler que Bucky était à côté de lui. Encore endormi, il se tourna vers son ami et ce qu'il vit, lui brisa le cœur. Bucky était agrippé à son oreiller, secoué par les sanglots, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Steve touché par la détresse de son ami, se serra un peu plus contre lui et l'enlaça sans un mot. Ce contact chaud atténua les secousses du brun et voyant que cela l'apaisait, Steve raffermit son étreinte et se rendormit.

Quand le blond émergea de son sommeil, réveillé par les rayons du soleil, la première chose qu'il pensa, fut qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit depuis une éternité. Puis il sentit un poids sur son torse ainsi qu'une douce chaleur contre son flanc droit et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit tout simplement son Bucky collé contre lui. Il sourit tendrement et resta quelques minutes ainsi à l'observer tout en jouant avec une mèche chocolat de son ami avant de se dégagea de son emprise. Doucement, il sortit du lit mais avant de sortir de la chambre, il remonta le drap sur le corps encore endormi puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prendre une douche.

Le bruit de l'eau fit sortir Bucky de sa torpeur, qui subit de plein fouet le contre coup de sa beuverie. Il avait un mal de tête incroyable et se sentait nauséeux. La moindre lumière, le moindre son était amplifié et résonnait dans la tête du brun. Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains, il se sentait terriblement mal. Jamais, il n'avait connu ça ou du moins, il s'en souvenait pas. Toujours en se protégeant les yeux de la lumière, il s'assit au bord du lit et tenta de se lever. Son mal de tête était si intense, il dût s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir se tenir sur ses jambes. Et quand il voulut quitter la chambre, il percuta la bassine et s'écroula de tout son long sur le parquet. Le vacarme qu'il fit, avertit Steve qui sortit prestement de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Et quand il vit son ami allongé, il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Le tableau était comique : Bucky allongé sur le parquet, grimaçant et la bassine posée sur le dos telle une carapace de tortue. Une fois remit de son fou rire, Steve vint aider Bucky à rejoindre le canapé, sur lequel il tomba lourdement. Le brun grimaça et ferma les yeux, la lumière lui semblait si forte, il entendit le bruit d'un verre que l'on posait sur du bois ainsi qu'un frémissement. Il rouvrit les yeux et posé devant lui, trônait un verre d'eau où un comprimé d'aspirine était en train de fondre. Il observa la folle course des bulles vers la surface, l'hypnotisant. Il fut tiré de sa torpeur quand une main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Tu devrais le boire, si tu veux calmer ce mal de tête, dit Steve qui avait revêtu un jean et un t-shirt.

Bucky suivit le conseil et vida le verre d'une traite puis se tourna vers le blond qui lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?, demanda le blond à l'égard de son ami.

\- Euh.. Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit raisonnable.., lui répondit Bucky, nauséeux.

\- Je vois. Tiens la télécommande. Si tu veux, allume la télé, regarde ce que tu veux. Je suis dans la cuisine, je reviens.

Le blond s'en alla, laissant Bucky songeur. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais la présence du blond le rassurait. D'ailleurs, comment était-il arrivé ici ? De ce qu'il se souvenait, il était attablé dans un bar, un verre de whisky devant lui et des questions plein la tête. Quand Steve revint dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main, le brun prit la parole.

\- Hmm, grogna Bucky. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?, demanda-t-il.

Steve s'assit en face de lui avant de lui raconter le périple de la veille.

\- Je suis parti à ta recherche. Je me faisais du souci, tu n'étais pas venu et dieu seul sait ce que tu fais de tes journées. J'ai écumé une grande partie de la ville pour te retrouver et finalement, je t'ai trouvé à l'Iron Horse que je ne connais même pas. Sam m'a rejoint et on t'a ramené ici, conta le blond avant d'avaler une gorgée de café. Et vu ton état, j'ai préféré te surveiller pendant la nuit.

Steve avait volontairement omis de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le taxi et cette nuit. Bucky n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails. D'autant plus qu'il avait exposé une fragilité que Steve n'avait vu auparavant. Il avait toujours vu son ami comme quelqu'un de fort, solide mais cette vulnérabilité, jamais il ne l'avait vu.

Le mal de tête s'atténua et Bucky put demander à Steve, des informations sur son passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait avant la guerre ?

\- Oh, je me faisais tabasser dans les ruelles sombres et toi, tu venais me défendre. Ahahahah! Plus sérieusement, tu sortais faire la fête avec des filles, tu aimais boire de temps en temps, expliqua le blond.

\- Et, est ce que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Une copine, une fiancée ?, demanda l'ex Soldat de l'Hiver, gêné.

\- Non, pas à ce que je sache, répondit le Captain.

Ce dernier affecté par la question de son ami, se tut. Steve avait toujours éprouvé quelque chose envers Bucky, entre l'admiration et le désir de ne l'avoir uniquement pour lui. Longtemps, il n'avait pas su mettre des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Il se souvint de la veille du départ de Bucky pour l'armée, il avait eu un pincement de jalousie quand il l'avait vu s'éloigner accompagné par deux jeunes filles. Il se souvint de la peur, qui lui avait saisit les tripes lorsque HYDRA le captura, il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre ce jour là. Il se remémora le sourire que Bucky lui avait fait au bar avant que l'Agent Carter n'arrive, son cœur avait loupé un battement. Et il se souvint du regard qu'il lui avait fait, il l'avait hypnotisé, ensorcelé. Il aurait pu se noyer dans ses yeux océans tant il aimait y plonger. Sa mort lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour son ami mais bel et bien de l'amour. Un amour sincère et fidèle. Et quand il le retrouva des années plus tard, il ne sut s'il devait remercier HYDRA pour l'avoir sauvé grâce à l'expérience ou haïr cette organisation pour l'avoir utilisé comme arme de guerre. Enfin, cette époque était révolue, Bucky avait besoin d'aide pour reconstituer sa vie passée et il était là, dans son appartement. Sa seule présence arrivait à le rendre heureux, à lui faire oublier toutes ses horreurs qu'il avait vu avec les Avengers. Et ce matin, quand il avait vu qu'il l'avait enlacé, il avait rejoint les étoiles, plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis le fait, que Bucky s'était blotti comme lui.

Le silence de Steve intrigua Bucky qui brisa cette quiétude en lui demandant

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

\- Tu es mon ami, dit Steve en haussant les épaules.

\- Même après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Les meurtres, les exécutions massives, l'assassinat de ton patron ? l'interrogea le brun

\- Justement, ce n'était pas toi. Tu as été manipulé, utilisé comme une machine alors que c'est tout le contraire. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément bon, tu voulais défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, servir ton pays, c'est pour ça que tu t'es engagé dans l'armée, expliqua Steve avec sincérité. Tu as toujours cru en moi et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de croire en toi.

Bucky était touché par ces paroles. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un, puisse un jour, croire en lui. Après toutes ces années dans les ténèbres, il apercevait enfin le bout du tunnel.

\- Bucky, ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? demanda Steve, sérieusement.

\- Pas grand chose. Je ne veux pas déranger alors, je sors, j'erre dans les rues de New York. Sinon, je fouille dans les archives à la recherche d'informations.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Mon passé.

\- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien, répondit Bucky, le visage fermé.

Le soleil arriva à son zénith quand le mal de tête de Bucky disparu totalement. Steve commanda le déjeuné alors que Bucky feuilletait un magazine qui traîné dans le salon. Le livreur ne tarda pas et vingt minutes plus tard, des bières et des box de nouilles marqué du logo d'un restaurant chinois se trouvèrent sur la table. Des baguettes en bambou avaient été livrées et Steve avait une petite idée en tête. Aucun d'eux n'utiliserait de couverts. Il donna la deuxième paire de baguettes à Bucky qui le regarda bizarrement. Steve déchira l'emballage et les sépara avant de regarder Bucky, qui l'imita. Puis il piocha dans sa box et englouti une première bouchée devant l'air incrédule de son ami qui tenta de faire de même. Peine perdue. Bucky fit d'abord tomber ses baguettes, puis quand il voulut attraper les pâtes, les morceaux de bois se croisèrent dans le tas. Il réessaya en vain et ça commençait à l'agacer. Steve de son côté souriait, voir le redoutable Soldat de l'Hiver se battre avec des baguettes était un tableau vraiment hilarant. Et quand Bucky réussit à attraper un petit tas qui explosa sur le chemin entre la box et sa bouche, Steve hurla de rire. C'était plus fort que lui. Bucky visiblement agacé, lui jeta un regard si froid qu'il le calma instantanément. James allait abandonner mais Steve vint derrière lui et lui attrapa la main qui tenait les baguettes. Il plaça correctement les bouts de bois et lui montra les mouvements mais étrangement, l'esprit de Bucky était ailleurs. Le contact de la main de Steve sur sa main avait réveillé au plus profond de lui des souvenirs, qu'il avait oublié, enfouit au plus profond de son esprit. Ce toucher l'avait troublé mais le parfum qu'il humait, allait le rendre fou. C'était suave, épicé, chaud et ça l'enivrait. Instinctivement, il sut que cette fragrance n'avait jamais quitté sa mémoire.

Quand Steve regagna sa place, il lut dans le regard de son ami que quelque chose s'était passé. Il ne put poser sa question car son portable vibra et le nom de Natasha apparu sur l'écran.

\- Steve, Sam est à l'hôpital. Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus, il est au bloc. Dépêche toi.

\- Okay, j'arrive ! Il est à quel hôpital ?, demanda Steve

\- Le Medstar Washington Hospital Center, lui répondit la rousse avant de raccrocher prestement.

Hébété, Steve ne comprit pas tout de suite la gravité de la situation.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?,l'interrogea Bucky

\- C'est Sam, il est à l'hôpital. On lui a tiré dessus.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- Ouais, je fonce !, s'écria Steve.

Il attrapa rapidement ses clés de moto et au moment où il franchit le seuil de l'appartement, il s'arrêta et se retourna dans l'appartement.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Pourquoi, je devrais ? Je ne connais pas, lui répondit Bucky dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi. Et puis tous les deux, on pourrait retrouver celui qui à fait ça.

Bucky ne répondit pas de suite, il réfléchissait. Cette requête lui ouvrait la possibilité de se racheter et puis ça lui changerait les idées. Il souffla puis lui dit

\- Je te suis.

Steve grimpa sur sa moto et la démarra le moteur pendant que Bucky s'installait à l'arrière. Malgré la moto, ils se retrouvèrent coincé dans des embouteillages dus à un accident de la route, rallongeant leur trajet de vingt bonnes minutes. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'attente, Natasha leur tournait le dos. Steve alla rapidement vers elle et lui saisit l'épaule, ce qui l'a fit se retourner. Son regard croisa les yeux bleus du Captain, ses traits se détendirent et elle l'enlaça soulagé de le voir enfin.

\- Où est-il ? L'opération est terminée ?, demanda Rogers

\- A l'instant. Ils viennent de l'emmener dans sa chambre.. Troisième étage, 221B ! hurla-t-elle alors que Steve s'élançait à l'assaut des escaliers.

Le regard de la rousse fut attiré par un éclat métallique provenant de l'homme qui suivait Steve telle une ombre et lorsqu'elle croisa ce regard acier, elle sut qui il était. Elle sortit son téléphone et composa un texto qu'elle envoya avant de rejoindre la 221B.

Allongé dans un lit, Sam semblait dormir. Un cathéter posé à l'avant bras gauche, lui faisait parvenir de la morphine, tandis que le bruit régulier de l'électrocardiographe rassurait Steve, assis auprès de son ami. Bucky qui ne se sentait pas à sa place, était resté au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte et l'observait. Il pouvait lire sur le visage du blond de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Steve ne parlait pas beaucoup de son amitié avec Sam mais vu son désarroi, il devait énormément compter aux yeux du Captain. Steve en colère, se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Sam aux bons soins de Bucky. Il tomba nez à nez avec Natasha et cela tombait à pic, il voulait lui parler.

\- Qui a fait ça ?, s'écria-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Quand ça s'est fait et comment ?

\- Hier soir. C'est un tir à bout portant. Impossible de savoir la provenance.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation car Bucky venait vers eux.

\- Il est réveillé, dit-il simplement.

Ensemble, ils regagnèrent la chambre de Sam. La douleur le fit grimacer quand il se releva mais il ne dit rien.

\- Comment te sens tu ?, demanda Natasha

\- J'ai connu mieux…, répondit-il

\- Qui t'as fait ça ?, l'interrogea Steve

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu son visage. Par contre son insigne...

\- Oui ?, l'encouragèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- C'était l'insigne d'HYDRA

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun prenait conscience de l'importance de cette nouvelle.

\- C'est impossible. HYDRA a été détruit avec le S.H.I.E.L.D !, s'écria Steve

\- Tu oublies quelque chose… "Coupez une tête et deux repoussent", lui répondit Natasha. Je suis désolée mais on ne peut pas garder ça pour nous, il faut prévenir Fury.

Elle quitta la pièce pour passer son appel, laissant les garçons ensemble.

\- Est-il bien celui que je crois ? demanda Sam en désignant Bucky du menton.

\- Oui répondit Steve en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Sam lui sourit, heureux que son ami ait enfin retrouvé celui qui comptait tellement pour lui. Mais ils ne purent continuer car une infirmière vint leur annoncer que l'heure des visites était terminée. Steve suivi de Bucky qui avait été silencieux tout le long, sortirent et retrouvèrent Natasha qui venait de finir son entretien téléphonique.

\- Fury convoque les Avengers en urgence, dit-elle simplement

\- Quand ça ?

\- Maintenant à la Tour Starks.

\- Et.., commença Steve en se tournant légèrement vers son ami de toujours.

\- Il peut venir, on aura besoin de lui mais je doute que les autres soient au courant, le devança-t-elle en regardant Bucky avant de tourner les talons.

Steve regarda la rousse partir avant de se tourner vers son ami pour lui demander

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là. répondit Steve en lui faisait un sourire.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital sous les rayons chatoyant du soleil. Assis derrière Steve, les bras autour de sa taille, Bucky était pensif. L'idée de rencontrer les Avengers, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment et le rendait nerveux. Il avait causé de nombreuses morts dont les parents de Tony et avait blessé Natasha qui l'avait reconnu. Il grimpa sur la Harley Davidson de Steve et partirent immédiatement, le voyage jusqu'à New York était long.


	2. Houston, nous avons un problème !

_**Chapitre 2 : Houston, nous avons un problème !**_

Le paysage défilait à vive allure sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Steve concentré sur la route ne parlait pas ou très peu. La circulation était dense, et pendant les quatre heures de voyage, Bucky eut le temps de s'imaginer la réaction des autres membres. Il imagina de nombreux scénarios, tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. Il était un soldat, rien ne pouvait l'ébranler mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il appréhendait leur rencontre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le centre de New York, Bucky reconnu immédiatement l'ingéniosité de la Tour Stark. Elle était à la fois élégante et à la pointe de la technologie, un travail d'artiste que seul Stark Junior pouvait faire. Ce fut la boule au ventre qu'il descendit de la moto avant de suivre Steve dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de passer le pas de la porte de la Tour Stark, que Bucky fut confronté à une première difficulté : Jarvis. N'étant jamais vu et totalement inconnu de son système, l'intelligence artificielle ne lui permit pas d'entrer dans le bâtiment et avertit le maître des lieux.

Tony Stark, installé dans son atelier observait la scène depuis les écrans. Cet homme l'intriguait, qui était-il et que faisait-il avec Rogers ?

\- Jarvis, fais un scan facial de cet homme et trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux trouver sur lui, ordonna le milliardaire.

\- Bien, monsieur, répondit l'ordinateur.

La recherche ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Jarvis ne revienne.

\- James Buchanan Barnes, Monsieur. Membre des Commandos Hurlants, décédé en 1945.

\- Décédé, en es-tu sur ?, demanda Tony

\- Tout à fait, Monsieur.

\- Intéressant.., souffla-t-il. Fais les entrer.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Le contrôle de sécurité ainsi levé, ils continuèrent leur ascension avant d'arriver au seuil du salon où l'ensemble des Avengers les attendaient. Steve entra et salua les autres membres. Alors que Bucky, mal à l'aise, resta sur le seuil. Il l'observa déambuler parmi ses homologues, à l'aise et souriant alors que lui, ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer, rester là ou bien repartir. Quand Steve décela son absence, il revint vers lui et ferma la porte derrière lui créant entre eux une certaine intimité.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ça ne peut pas fonctionner, répondit Bucky

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont des héros et moi un meurtrier. J'ai tué bien plus de personne que toutes ces personnes réunies, murmura Bucky.

\- Bucky, écoute-moi. Tout se passera bien, ils n'ont rien sur toi, ils ne peuvent rien te reprocher. Ça ne sert à rien de t'angoisser pour ça. On est là pour renverser HYDRA, seulement ça. Et si jamais ça se passe mal, on s'en va. D'accord ?, lui expliqua Steve

\- D'accord.

Au même moment, dans le salon Thor brisa le silence.

\- Qui est cet homme ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Bruce

\- Vu la façon dont ils sont proches, je dirais un ami voire un excellent ami continua Hawkeye

\- Il s'agit de James Barnes, meilleur ami de Steve, lança Stark en arrivant une tablette à la main.

\- Je commençais à croire que vous ne vouliez pas nous voir, dit Bruce

\- Absolument pas. Je faisais quelques recherches sur notre mystérieux ami, répondit-il en désignant le couple d'amis du menton.

\- Et qu'en est-il ?, demanda Thor

\- Rien, rien de particulier, clôtura le fils d'Howard

Ils terminèrent leur conversation juste à temps car Steve et Bucky entrèrent dans la pièce. Natasha qui n'avait pas rejoint la conversation, sachant pertinemment qui était cet homme, l'observait, méfiante. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Tous, voyaient d'un mauvais oeil la présence de cet inconnu. Seul, Tony qui avait omis de mentionner le tapon -décédé- sur le dossier de James, était fasciné par le mystère qui l'entourait.

\- Dites-nous tout Captain, pourquoi cette réunion d'urgence ?, demanda Banner

\- HYDRA... n'a pas été détruite, au contraire. Elle se terre et attaque par derrière, au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins, répondit-il le visage fermé.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? l'interrogea Thor

\- Je ne sais pas mais les membres sont motivés par la vengeance et la mort, s'exprima Steve

\- Vous semblez sur de vos propos, intervint Barton

\- Sam est à l'hôpital à cause de l'un d'entre eux, ajouta le Captain

\- Comment va-t-il ?,demanda Bruce

\- Il est dans un sale état mais ça va.

\- J'ai quand même un doute. Normalement HYDRA a été détruit avec le S.H.I.E.L.D, ajouta Tony

\- Je sais mais… commença Rogers

\- Le Captain a raison !, lança Nick Fury qui venait juste arriver.

\- Okay, d'accord, je comprends. Mais je ne pense pas que vous avez besoin de ma présence, s'exprima le fils d'Odin.

\- Je ne tirerais pas de conclusion hâtive car HYDRA a en sa possession quelque chose de terriblement puissant. Je crains que chacun d'entre vous ait un rôle à jouer, dit Fury le visage grave.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda Natasha

\- Le sceptre de Loki, souffla l'ancien directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sa réponse jeta un froid dans la pièce. Personne ne parla, absorbé dans ses propres souvenirs de la bataille de New York, où cette rencontre inter-galactique avait laissé des séquelles en chacun d'eux.

Bucky qui n'avait pas participé à cette rencontre les observa silencieusement. L'homme brun à la tablette semblait le plus meurtri d'entre eux. Il avait décelé derrière ce masque d'arrogance, une faille qu'il n'avait pas su combler. Son regard glissa sur deux autres membres, Natasha et un autre homme blond. Il avait vu leurs regards se voiler avant de se croiser, signe qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ce jour là. Bucky continua son observation, s'attardant sur cet homme blond aux muscles saillants. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air si affecté que ça par l'évocation de ces événements. Par contre celui à sa gauche, un homme brun à lunettes semblait perturbé. Il ne put observer Steve car ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour détruire leurs bases ?, dit-il en direction de Nick Fury

\- Nous ne savons pas où elles se trouvent…

\- Moi, si, dit Bucky calmement.

Sa réponse attira tous les regards de l'assemblée mais Bucky ne broncha pas.

\- Pardon ?, dit Fury

\- Je sais où se trouvent les principales bases d'HYDRA, répondit-il

\- Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ?

Bucky hésita sur la démarche à suivre. Devait-il dire son vrai nom sachant qu'il était officiellement mort ou bien dire qu'il était le soldat de l'hiver ? Ou bien les deux ? Qui était réellement au courant de cette histoire de double identité ? Indécis, il se tourna vers Steve et croisa son regard. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment faire… N'ayant plus le choix, Bucky inspira profondément avant de lâcher.

\- Je suis le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Nick Fury dégaina son glock et le pointa sur le torse de Bucky. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, seul Steve se déplaça pour venir s'interposer.

\- Sortez de là Rogers !, s'exclama l'ancien directeur

\- Seulement si vous posez cette arme, répondit Steve sérieusement

\- Vous voulez que je le pose alors qu'un meurtrier se trouve face à moi, le même qui a tenté de m'assassiner ? Vous devriez aller vous faire soigner Rogers !, s'exclama Fury

\- Je me porte garant de lui. Et s'il y a le moindre problème vis-à-vis de sa présence, nous partons sur-le-champ. Mais je doute que vous arriviez à démanteler HYDRA sans son aide. D'autant plus que nous n'avons plus les ressources du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il est notre seul et unique moyen de détruire cette organisation !, s'exprima Steve avec conviction tout en balayant l'assemblée du regard et en désignant son ami de la main.

Face à ce constat, Nick Fury baissa son arme mais ne la rangea pas, méfiant.

\- Je pense que Steve a raison. Si on doit partir en guerre contre HYDRA, on aura besoin de lui, intervint Bruce

\- Etes-vous certain de pouvoir nous donner toutes les informations sur cet HYDRA ?, demanda Thor

\- Assurément, répondit Bucky

\- Dans ce cas, allons botter les fesses au poulpe !, lança Tony avec sarcasme.

\- Il faudrait le faire rapidement, n'oublions pas qu'ils ont le sceptre de Loki, rajouta Natasha

\- D'ailleurs, comment ont-ils fait pour le récupérer ?, demanda Clint

\- Je ne sais pas mais le sceptre de mon frère renferme l'énergie du Tesseract. Rappelez-vous, c'est grâce à cette puissance que les Chitauri ont envahi Midgard et que Loki a prit le contrôle des esprits du Dr Selvig et de vous, l'informa le fils d'Odin en le regardant.

\- Et ils doivent vouloir utiliser cette énergie pour créer des armes, manipuler le gouvernement ou bien quelque chose de pire. Qui sait… ajouta Bruce pensif.

\- Si on arrive à le récupérer, je pourrais utiliser cette énergie pour…., chuchota Tony

\- Pour quoi Tony ?, demanda Steve

\- Rien que tu puisses comprendre, blondinet, répliqua le génie

\- Répète ça pour voir ?!

\- C'est qu'on est devenu sourd, Boucle d'or ? Après tout la vieillesse, ça n'aide pas vraiment. Il faut penser t'acheter un sonotone Papy, s'écria Tony

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît… Ça en devient puéril… intervint Natasha, blasée de ces querelles d'enfants.

\- De toute manière le sceptre appartient à mon royaume, je me dois de le récupérer pour le ramener et le mettre en lieu sur, dit Thor

\- Vous insinuez que nous ne sommes pas capables de le protéger ?, demanda Nick légèrement agacé

\- C'est cela même, affirma le fils d'Odin

\- Il me semble pourtant que c'est Howard Stark qui l'a récupéré au fin fond de l'Arctique. Donc il nous appartient !, s'exclama l'ex directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Mon père a fouillé l'Arctique à la recherche de Blondie sans le trouver mais il a récupéré le cube cosmique. J'ai donc tous les droits sur le Tesseract, lança Tony.

\- Et pour en faire quoi ? Vous êtes le précurseur de l'énergie verte. En quoi l'énergie du Tesseract peut vous être utile ?, demanda Natasha

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mes exploits !, répliqua le play-boy

\- Pourquoi vouloir cette énergie Tony ?, demanda le spécialiste en rayons gamma

Stark soupira avant de révéler son projet.

\- Je souhaite mettre en place un programme capable de défendre les populations sans que l'on ait besoin de se déplacer à chaque fois. Ce serait comme une sorte de soldat à notre service et au service de la population, doté d'une certaine intelligence pour faire face à des situations complexes. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin du Tesseract, pour lui insuffler assez de puissance, d'énergie. expliqua-t-il tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Barton

\- Parce que je ne veux plus risquer ma vie, ni la votre pour sauver celle des autres. expliqua Stark avec véhémence.

Cette réalité résonna dans l'esprit de ses homologues mais Nick Fury intervint

\- Et où en est ce programme ?

\- Encore à l'état de projet, je travaille dessus, répondit Tony

\- Ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons des bases à trouver et à détruire, ajouta Rogers

\- Barbie n'a pas tord. Jarvis, sors-moi une carte du monde.

\- Bien, monsieur, répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

La carte virtuelle apparue, indiquant les principales villes tel que New York, Paris ou encore Pékin. L'assemblée se rassembla autour de cette carte et attendit que Bucky brise la tension. Ce dernier, soucieux de se racheter, lâcha toutes les informations en sa possession.

\- Il y a trois principales bases : le Quartier Général dans les Alpes, le laboratoire aux Etats-Unis et la base de recherches à Sokovie en Russie. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y en a également dispersé aux quatre coins du monde. Le centre de recrutement se fait à la base de Ravenous à Vancouver, Ichor la base principale sous-marine se trouve en Mer des Philippines, Nemesis, la base de construction navale est en Malaisie et le centre financier dit La Couronne se trouve au Japon. Sans oublier Tarantule dans le désert australien, Hell's Heaven en Chine, Point Oméga au Nord de l'Italie, La Ruche au milieu de l'océan indien et Gehenna en Nouvelle-Zélande, expliqua-t-il

Tout en citant les différentes bases et leurs localisations, Jarvis en bon majordome les situa sur la carte à l'aide de points rouge.

\- Et le QG de Washington ?, demanda Bruce.

\- C'était le quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D mais je pense qu'on peut le considérer comme une base d'HYDRA. Mes ordres de missions venaient d'ici, expliqua Bucky.

\- De toute manière, elle a été détruite en même temps que le S.H.I.E.L.D. Alexander Pierce était à sa tête, dit Steve

\- Un problème de réglé mais il n'y en a pas d'autres aux Etats-Unis ?, demanda Clint

\- A part le Laboratoire, je ne crois pas, lui répondit Bucky

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment pouvons-nous être sur ?, s'exclama Tony

\- De quoi ?

\- Comment être sur que ce n'est pas un piège ? Après tout, nous n'avons pas d'autres informations et même s'il prétend s'être repentit, il peut très bien nous tendre un piège pour ensuite tous nous éliminer et laisser le champ libre à HYDRA.

Tony n'avait pas tord et cette remarque jeta une froid dans la pièce. Les muscles de l'équipe se tendirent, prêts à riposter en cas d'attaque mais rien ne vint. Bucky n'avait pas bouger. A quoi bon ? Il n'était plus cet assassin. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il fut secouru par Nick Fury.

\- Malheureusement ces informations sont justes ! Il se trouve que durant mon voyage, j'ai découvert que de nombreux rats se cachaient dans plusieurs villes européennes. Et notamment cette petite ville nichée dans les hauteurs des Alpes et la Sokovie, assura-t-il

\- C'est vous qui le dites. Sinon, il me faut son bras !, s'exclama Stark

L'assemblée surprise par ses propos le regarda, interrogateur.

\- Son bras à lui, dit-il en désignant Bucky

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ?, demanda Steve

\- Ce bras est un condensé de technologies incroyables ! Rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir le décortiquer, le disséquer dans les moindres détails m'excite au plus haut point !, s'exclama Tony excité tel un enfant la veille de Noël.

\- C'est Pepper qui va être contente, lança Clint, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et ben Robin des Bois, on tente l'humour ?, répliqua Tony

\- Les garçons… C'est bon.., intervint Natasha qui n'en pouvait plus de ces piques de testostérones

\- Plus sérieusement, est-ce que je pourrais jeter un œil à votre bras ?, demanda le génie à l'attention de Bucky. Tu n'auras pas de soucis à te faire, tu peux avoir confiance en mes talents de mécano, ajouta-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Le brun désorienté par ce brusque retournement de situation, jeta un coup d'œil à Steve puis répondit :

\- Euh.. Okay.

\- Bien. On fera tout ça demain, tout en mettant au point un plan d'action.

\- Je suppose qu'on est parti pour faire un petit tour du monde, dit Banner

\- Et pas pour des vacances. Préparez-vous à partir dès que l'équipe est prête !, conclut Captain.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent la réunion, l'astre argenté brillait depuis longtemps au-dessus de la Tour Stark. Exténués, chacun regagna son étage spécialement dédié, au sein de la tour de verre et d'acier. Cet appartement privé avait tout le confort d'un loft : chambre, salon, cuisine, salle de bain et possédait tout le service de Jarvis. Quand Bucky et Steve pénétrèrent dans le loft, le calme les happèrent, les coupant de tout. Enfin seuls, ils apprécièrent le retour de leur intimité mais épuisés par le voyage et la réunion, ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé en cuir du salon. Quand tout à coup, un bruit sourd s'éleva pour parvenir aux oreilles des deux amis. Ils mouraient littéralement de faim.

\- Jarvis ?, appela Steve d'une voix lasse.

\- Oui, monsieur Rogers.

\- Tu peux appeler la pizzeria et commander une reine et une... dit Steve en regardant Bucky

\- Une margherita.

\- Je ne sais pas... dit Bucky hésitant.

\- Une margherita ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Et une margherita. Tu mets tout sur mon compte s'il te plaît.

\- Bien monsieur. Désirez-vous que quelqu'un vous l'amène à votre appartement ou souhaitez-vous les récupérer vous-même ?

\- Ne dérange personne pour ça Jarvis. J'irais. Merci.

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur.

Pendant que Steve parlait avec Jarvis, Bucky observa l'appartement. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, cosy. Un réel appel au cocooning. Mais la vue était incroyable. A couper le souffle. Il se leva et s'avança vers la baie vitrée pour observer ces lucioles jaunes circuler à travers les blocs et les avenues de la Grosse Pomme. Cette ville ne dormait jamais. Bucky hypnotisé par le ballet de lumières, ne remarqua pas que Steve avait terminé sa conversation avec le majordome. Ce dernier avait regagné le canapé et l'observait. La douce lumière de l'appartement créait des reflets caramel dans la chevelure de Bucky et Dieu seul, savait à quel point, il rêvait d'y glisser ses mains.

\- Monsieur Rogers, je vous informe que votre commande est arrivée, annonça le majordome stoppant net les pensées du Captain.

\- Merci Jarvis, je descends.

Steve quitta l'appartement, laissant Bucky seul. Sur le chemin le menant au rez-de-chaussée, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il avait cru qu'avec le temps, ses sentiments seraient partis, effacés mais rien de tout cela. Au contraire. Et le retrouver lui avait procuré une euphorie extraordinaire mais cela avait également ravivé la flamme du désir et ses sentiments. Il l'avait aimé et aujourd'hui encore, il l'aimait. Étrangement il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Natasha, lors de leur fuite à travers les Etats-Unis pour le New Jersey.

"Crois le ou non, il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un avec le même parcours de vie."

Et il avait raison, personne n'avait connu ce qu'il avait vécu. La guerre, le sérum, une organisation secrète, un artefact extraterrestre, la mort puis le retour à la vie. Personne, hormis Bucky.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il atteint le rez-de-chaussée où les pizzas l'attendaient. Il les prit avant de commencer son ascension. Il se rappela qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lier avec les jeunes de son âge. Il avait cherché pendant de longues années une personne avec qui il serait bien, avec qui il pourrait tout partager. Et il l'avait trouvé. Avant de la perdre pour ensuite la retrouver. La vie était un mystère.

Tellement absorbé dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé à son étage. Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, James n'était pas là. Était-il parti ?

\- Bucky… ?

\- Je suis là, répondit-il en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant et une serviette à la main.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

\- Non mais je meurs de faim.

\- Ahahaha mangeons alors !

Steve posa les boîtes sur la table basse du salon tandis que Bucky errait dans la cuisine à la recherche de bières.

\- Hmm… Elles sont où ?, demanda-t-il finalement au blond

\- De quoi ?

\- Les bières.

\- Normalement il y en a dans le frigo !, cria le Captain de l'autre côté du mur

Le brun attrapa deux bouteilles et les fit tinter sur le bois avant d'imiter Steve qui venait de s'asseoir. Ils pouvaient enfin souffler. Face à face, ils dînèrent appréciant le retour de leur intimité.

\- Alors, tu les trouves comment ?, demanda Steven

\- Qui ça ? Les pizzas ou les autres ?, répondit le brun

\- Les deux, dit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Les pizzas, ça va. J'avais tellement faim. Et les autres… Ils sont plutôt amusants. Tony, c'est ça ? C'est lui qui a tout créé ? La tour, les accessoires, ce… Jarvis ?

\- Oui. Il est prétentieux, arrogant et chiant mais c'est un vrai génie. Un féru de technologie. C'est lui qui a inventé l'armure.

\- Hum. Et tu crois que je devrais lui laisser inspecter mon bras ?

\- C'est toi qui vois. Mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu son regard quand il a vu ton bras. C'était Noël avant l'heure pour lui.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Bucky amusé par l'attitude du propriétaire de la tour. Je vais réfléchir.

\- Tu sais, rien ne t'oblige.

\- Je sais. Sinon les autres, ils ont quoi de plus ?

\- Alors... Thor, le grand blond aux cheveux longs est un Dieu mais un vrai. C'est le fils d'Odin, souverain d'Asgard qui se trouve quelque part dans l'univers. Bruce, celui aux lunettes, il se change en Hulk. Cette montagne de muscles verte, c'est lui. Ensuite, il y a Clint et Natasha, un couple d'espions. Clint manie l'arc tandis que Natasha préfère les armes à feu et….

\- Les techniques de combats au corps à corps. Je m'en souviens, le coupa l'ex assassin

\- Voilà, tu connais tout le monde. Sans oublier Sam et Maria mais eux, tu les connais… termina-t-il dans un souffle quand il vit Bucky le regarder avec intensité.

\- Hum.. Steve, j'ai une question…

\- Oui ? Ça a un rapport avec les Avengers ?

\- Non. C'est par rapport à nous..

Steve sentit son cœur louper un battement à l'écoute du mot - nous.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'on a grandit ensemble mais on s'est connu comment ? Je veux dire, comment était notre première rencontre ?

\- Ah ça, c'était une rencontre pas comme les autres, si tu veux tout savoir, lui répondit le Captain avant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

 _Flashback_

Steve Rogers avait toujours été la cible préférée des tyrans. Déjà dans la cour de récréation, les coups pleuvaient sur son corps si fragile, soit par réprimande, souhaitant briser son âme de justicier de 11 ans, ou seulement par plaisir. Mais il ne renonçait pas, jamais. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Un après midi, alors qu'il se faisait rouer de coups, Steven fut défendu par un autre garçon. Ce fut le premier qui osa défier ces oppresseurs pour lui venir en aide. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il les chassa avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je maîtrisais la situation, répliqua Steve tout en enlevant la poussière de ses vêtements.

\- Ça fait longtemps que c'est comme ça ?, demanda le sauveur

\- Oui… C'est tout le temps qu'ils tapent sur les petits pour s'amuser, expliqua le blond, essoufflé.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas un alors pourquoi ils te tapent ?

\- Parce que je les protège. Ils sont trop petits pour se défendre alors je le fais.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne les tapes pas ?

\- Je le fais ! Mais ils sont trop grands pour qu'ils aient mal…

\- Et tes copains ne les tapent pas avec toi ?, l'interrogea le jeune garçon

\- Je n'ai pas de copains.., soupira Steven

\- Maintenant si, lança-t-il avec un magnifique sourire

Cette phrase stoppa net le jeune Rogers. Lui qui se faisait massacrer pour un rien, le gringalet dont la mère était exaspéré par toutes ces bagarres venait de se faire un ami. Son cœur explosa tel un feu d'artifice et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était parlé, Steve détailla son interlocuteur. En dehors du fait qu'il était plus grand que lui d'une demi-tête, ce jeune garçon était brun, les yeux bleu océan, un nez droit mais ce qui le marqua fut ce sourire si chaleureux. Il était beau, c'était indéniable, bien plus beau que lui mais il s'en fichait, c'était son ami.

La cloche sonna et les élèves furent rappelés en classe mais juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Steve l'interpella

\- Au fait, je suis Steven Rogers. Mais tu peux m'appeler Steve, en lui tendant la main

\- Et moi, James Barnes. Enfin Buchanan Barnes mais ça fait trop long, dit-il en lui serrant la main

Cette poignée de main signa le début d'une longue et incroyable amitié.

 _Fin Flashback_

\- Et depuis ce jour, on est devenu inséparable, termina-t-il en finissant sa bière

\- Même à l'armée ?, demanda James en engloutissant une part de pizza

\- Ah ! Là non. J'avais une santé catastrophique et l'armée ne voulait pas de moi malgré mes nombreuses tentatives. Même toi, tu me disais d'arrêter, de passer à autre chose. Mais, c'était hors de question de rester derrière alors que tu t'étais enrôlé. Je voulais rejoindre ta compagnie et partir avec toi combattre les Allemands. Au final, j'ai servi de cobaye, parcouru le pays pour recruter des hommes, foutu une centaine de gifle à Hitler. Pendant que toi, tu te battais contre des hommes sans pitié, conta-t-il avant de regarder l'heure sur sa montre. Il est si tard que ça ?!, s'écria Steve

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 1h47 du matin… On devrait aller se coucher, mais il n'y a qu'un lit…, expliqua le Captain gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais prendre le canapé, répondit Bucky

\- Bucky, ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que tu dors sur un canapé. Prends le lit, je prendrais le canapé.

\- Non, non. Je prends le canapé, je ne veux pas m'imposer..

\- S'il te plaît Buck...

\- Bon, okay, si tu insistes, dit-il en rentrant dans la chambre. Et en voyant la taille du lit, il sortit dans le salon et lança au blond. Tu sais, je crois qu'il est assez grand pour qu'on puisse dormir ensemble, sans se toucher.

\- Je sais mais, je ne voulais pas te forcer à dormir avec quelqu'un.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas de dormir avec toi, murmura Buck

Steven arrêta de respirer. Avait-il rêvé ou il lui proposait de dormir avec lui ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi, répéta le brun

Est-ce que Bucky se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? Le "nous" de tout à l'heure et cette phrase. Il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque, mourir sur place.

\- Euh.. Ouais… D'accord.. Si tu veux, lâcha Steve cramoisi.

Une fois cette entente passée, ils débarrassèrent rapidement la table et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement avant de se glisser sous les draps de soie. Troublé de se retrouver en caleçon dans le même lit, Steve et Bucky mirent un maximum d'espace entre eux avant de s'endormir, épuisés par cette journée.

Allongé sur le dos, Steve n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se tournait, se retournait pour trouver le sommeil. En vain, il décida de se lever et de sortir de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Bucky. Une fois dans le salon, il regarda sa montre et les aiguilles indiquaient 2h58. Il se servit un verre d'eau avant de s'approcher de la baie vitrée. Décidément cette ville ne dormait jamais. Il souffla et tenta de dénouer ses épaules, les idées noires avaient envahi son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. HYDRA. Plus que jamais, Steve voulait détruire cette organisation criminelle qui lui avait porté préjudice tant de fois. Il voulait se venger pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait à lui et à ses proches. Il était tellement furieux que son verre explosa en morceaux, sous la pression, lui entaillant la main.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda la voix ensommeillée de Bucky qui venait d'arriver

\- Bucky ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Steve surprit de voir son ami debout.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans le lit alors je me suis inquiété, répondit-il en écrasant un bâillement.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- C'est grave ?, demanda James en désignant la main du menton

\- Oh.. Non. Ca va. Je vais juste le désinfecter et mettre un pansement, ça ira.

\- Bouge pas, assieds-toi. Je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

Bucky partit dans la salle de bain et vida l'intégralité des placards pour trouver une petite trousse rangée dans un tiroir. Quand il revint au salon, Steve avait couvert sa plaie de mouchoirs. Bucky vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui prit délicatement la main avant de lui enlever le pansement provisoire devenu rouge carmin. Il inspecta la main du blond et vit qu'il avait des éclats de verre incrustés. Il fouilla dans la trousse avant d'en ressortir une pince et avec beaucoup de concentration, il enleva un à un chaque éclat. Une mèche de ses cheveux vint effleurer le poignet de Steve, lui déclenchant un frisson. Inconscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à Steve, Bucky saisit un coton et l'imbiba d'alcool avant de l'apposer sur la paume de la main. Il laissa le désinfectant agir pendant qu'il préparait un bandage. Il sortit une compresse et une bande qu'il enroula autour de la main de Steven avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé !, s'exclama Bucky, fier de sa réalisation. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il quand il vit le visage sérieux de son ami

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?, murmura le blond

\- De quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour tout ce que tu as subi ? Les missions avec les Commandos Hurlants, ta chute, l'expérience du Dr Zola, la cryogénisation, tout.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je-t'en vouloir ? Les missions avec les Commandos, c'était mon choix. Enfin, je suppose. Non ? Le reste, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit-il avec sincérité. Maintenant, viens te coucher. Il est tard.

Touché par ses paroles, Steven le suivit silencieusement dans la chambre avant de le rejoindre sous les draps et de sombrer au pays des rêves.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt ! :D  
MU.


End file.
